


I Promise I'm Trying

by Augurey_Ray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Implied mental health, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Scorbus, Song fic, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: After their return from time Albus was different. Of course Scorpius was different too. You would change after such a dramatic turn of events but Albus- Albus was really different.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 39





	I Promise I'm Trying

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mental health is implied but not directly addressed. This is just a little warning. Please look after yourselves.
> 
> I recommend playing the song Trying by Cavetown in the background as you read. It's such a good song and it really reminds me of Albus and Scorpius.

* * *

_this is just a bump in the road and I promise I'm trying_

_~ Cavetown_

* * *

After their return from time Albus was different. Of course Scorpius was different too. You would change after such a dramatic turn of events, but Albus- Albus was _really_ different. He'd always been an introvert but now he seemed quieter. They were only small signs but Scorpius noticed, nevertheless.

He noticed how Albus would skip breakfast most mornings to sleep in or how he down right refused to go in the library and hadn't since their argument in the alternate timeline. At first Scorpius thought that perhaps that _was_ the reason but further observations told otherwise. Anywhere that held more than a class worths people was out of bounds. Even in lessons Albus seemed uncomfortable. 

And then there was his general attitude. It was hard enough to get Albus excited about anything before but now it was even rarer for him to even crack a smile. Scorpius was starting to get really worried. He was worried that, with his own deteriorating mental health, he wasn't paying enough attention to Albus and that while Albus helped him get through panic attacks he was happier ignoring himself to care for Scorpius. That was a very Albus way to react to a situation like this. 

So, over the next couple of weeks, Scorpius paid closer attention to everything his best friend did. They were growing closer and closer by the day and Albus would hug Scorpius any moment they were forced apart for even a second. They'd even resorted to sharing a bed since the nightmares had increased.

It was a particularly cold morning in the Slytherin dorms as Scorpius unwrapped Albus' vice like grip from around his middle. He changed and fixed his hair before going back into the room to pack his bag and wake Albus.

"Hey Al." Scorpius shook his shoulder gently. "I'm going down to breakfast now. What do you want?"

"Not hungry today." Albus replied, burying his face further into the duvet. Scorpius frowned. 

"Not even a coffee?" Albus shook his head and turned away, a clear sign that their conversation was over. 

In the Great Hall Scorpius went about buttering toast and making drinks for both himself and Albus despite his friends earlier protesting. As he sipped on his sugary tea Rose appeared in the seat opposite him. 

"Albus still asleep then?" She asked in greeting. 

"Hey Rose." Scorpius replied with much less enthusiasm. Although they were friends now Rose was still irritating.

"Will he actually be joining us in Potions today?" Scorpius rolled his eyes and began gathering food into napkins to take back to Albus. "What? I just want to know when he's going to start participating in this group project. Emphasis on the word _group_."

"Give him a break Rose." Scorpius said, his patience running out as he stood, swung his bag over his shoulder, and strode with purpose from the hall. 

This was a huge part of the problem. It had always been important to Albus that his family respected him. Recently Rose had taken up teasing him for being 'lazy'. Scorpius felt bad that Rose had been forced into their project by her mum but there was no reason to upset Albus even more. It was a shame really because Albus loved potions. He was _good_ at it, but he always let his insecurities get the better of him. 

Scorpius entered the dorm to find Albus still curled on the bed, his hands covering his face. He was clearly awake as a soft sob echoed through the dark room. 

"Hey hey hey." Scorpius dropped what he was holding at the foot of the bed and rushed to comfort Albus.

"I'm so sorry Scor. I'm such a mess, and I'm an awful friend."Albus sniffed, his words muffled by his hands.

"No, Albus. Don't say that. You're the best person I know. We both went through so much last year. I'm not going to blame you for being upset about it."

"You're just too kind Scorpius. You're so kind and amazing, and I just sit and complain."Albus sobbed again.

"You're allowed to complain Albus."

"Really?" Albus wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked up at Scorpius with raw eyes. 

"Really." Scorpius sent him a small smile. "You can always complain about anything to me."

Albus nodded as he processed what Scorpius had said. "I'm sorry."

"Again, you have nothing to be sorry for." Albus smiled softly and Scorpius wrapped him in a hug. "What's brought all of this on?"

Albus gave him a weird look. "Don't act like I haven't been off since October." He sniffed. "I just- I have good days and bad days and today is just bad. Plus the cold weather makes my head fuzzy."

"That's okay. Things will get better. The weather included." Scorpius' attempt at humouring the situation failed so he continued. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Just be here for me." Albus leant in closer. Scorpius sensed there was more he wanted to say as Albus paused hesitantly. "And I just want you to know that I am trying. I promise I'm trying."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few weeks ago while listening to the song Trying by Cavetown. It just made me think of how Albus would feel after all the events in their 4th year.
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed please feel free to leave kudos and comment, I love reading them! ✨
> 
> Twitter - @ray_fish_  
> Instagram - @augurey_ray  
> If you wanna say hi!


End file.
